Unfaithful
by Eyonna
Summary: pas trop douée pour les résumés, c'est juste une histoire de tromperie, juste une histoire de coeur, peut être triste peut être pas, mais au final ce n'est pas une death fic parce que j'aime pas vraiment sa... Hp/DM venez lire siou plé


Unfaithful :

Coucou!! Ceci est ma première alor soyez indulgents... Mais en même temps si vous avez une remarque à faire, faites, sa me fera progresser et j'en serais contente. J'espère de tout coeur que sa va vous plaire.

Sinon les personnages ne sont pas à moi sinon sa se saurait. Et si il y a une quelconque ressemblance avec une autre histoire c'est pas fait exprès vila.

Un grand **MERCI** a ma beta Mistycal qui a pris le temps de me corriger et sans qui il y aurait de trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès nombreuses fautes donc je le remercie

Une dernière chose cette histoire relate la vie de deux HOMMES donc il y a une relation homosexuel donc homophobe vous n'avez pas votre place ici a moin que vous soyez près a mettre vos opinion de cote

Bonne lecture

* * *

**_Unfaithful :_**

Aujourd'hui encore je me prépare. Je vais partir lui dire que je sors avec des amis, mais dans le fond nous savons tous les deux qu'une fois encore…

Je m'appelle Drago Malfoy, j'ai depuis peu 21 ans. Depuis maintenant trois ans je mène cette même vie, vie que je ne devrais pas avoir.

Depuis quatre ans ou peut être plus je suis le compagnon du célèbre Harry Potter.

Harry Potter, le célèbre Harry Potter, qui a vaincu, qui a survécu, et qui survit encore et toujours.

Je crois que j'ai commencé à peu près un an, un an après que nous nous sommes mis ensemble, tout le monde a cru que j'avais enfin réussi à me stabiliser, que j'avais enfin réussi à arrêter … J'y ai cru moi aussi. Au départ je ne voulais même pas me lancer dans cette relation. Je l'aimais, oh oui je l'aimais et je l'aime toujours. Mais je me connaissais, je l'avais prévenu je lui avais dit que je ne pourrais pas, que je ne supporterais pas de rester juste avec lui que ça ne durerait pas. Mais il a tellement insisté… et il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait qu'il supporterait tout pour moi…

Mais aujourd'hui je vois bien dans son regard toute la douleur qu'il ressent, toute la douleur que je lui fais subir. Et à chaque fois quand je pars je me dis cette fois ce sera la dernière.

Mais… Comme toujours je ne tiens pas cette résolution… Et comme toujours je lui dis que je sors avec mes amis, que je ne rentrerais pas tard, que je serais là quand il s'endormira… Mais tous les deux savons très bien que je mens… Que mes paroles sont des mensonges. Et comme toujours je sors, comme toujours je rentre tard, et comme toujours quand je rentre il dort déjà, fatigué de m'avoir encore une fois attendu pour rien…

Pendant cette première année, tout c'est bien déroulé, nous vivions ensemble, nous étions heureux, nous flottions sur notre petit nuage que personne en dehors de nous ne pouvait atteindre. Nous allions fêter notre premier anniversaire de couple…Mais c'est ce soir là, le soir de notre anniversaire que tout a basculé… Nos amis avaient prévu une fête entre nous pour nous souhaiter un bon anniversaire et par la suite Harry et moi devions retourner chez nous le fêter de façon plus intimiste…Mais...

Il était là, il me désirait…

Dans ses yeux il n'y avait pas d'amour, juste du désir…

Et c'est ce soir là que tout a commencé…

En un an je n'avais pas découché, mais ce soir là je n'avais pu résister… Le jour de notre anniversaire je l'avais trompé… et ceux pour la première fois, et malheureusement pas la dernière…

Le lendemain matin quand je suis rentré il était là allongé sur le fauteuil, des larmes coulant de ses yeux trop rouges… Et lorsqu'il eut enfin remarqué ma présence il n'a pas réagit de la façon que j'attendais…

Aucune parole, aucun geste… Juste un regard…

Il s'était ensuite levé et lorsque j'ai voulu m'excuser il m'a juste dit de me taire qu'il voulait faire semblant de croire qu'il s'était trompé, que j'avais réellement passé la nuit à ses côtés…

C'est une fois qu'il était sorti de la pièce que j'ai enfin remarqué le décor… Tout était magnifique… Des pétales de roses rouges sang étalaient sur le sol… Une nappe blanche posé sur la table… des couverts de porcelaines disposaient sur celle-ci… Des couverts en argents assortis aux chandeliers qui portaient des bougies… Un décor magnifique et tout cela pour moi…

Une douleur aigue m'avait alors prit au cœur… je n'étais même pas venu fêter notre anniversaire avec lui…

Et c'est alors que je la vis, cette petite boite…

Une bague, une bague de fiançailles… Il voulait m'épouser…

Des larmes coulaient à présent sur mes joues, je m'en voulais, je m'en voulais d'avoir trompé l'homme que j'aimais… Mais au fond de moi je savais que c'était la première mais malheureusement pas la dernière…

C'est ainsi qu'il m'a trouvé, mes yeux fixés sur cet objet… Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté à regarder ce précieux objet… C'est Harry qui m'avait réveillé en me prenant la bague des doigts… Et ce qu'il m'avait dit a cet instant précis est resté bloqué dans ma mémoire « Je voulais te l'offrir hier… Mais c'était une mauvaise idée si tu n'es pas prêt a rester avec une seule personne tu ne dois surement pas être prêt a te fiancer, et encore moins à te marier… »

Il avait raison je n'étais pas prêt et en quatre ans je ne le suis toujours pas…

Après cette soirée j'ai réellement cru qu'il me quitterait… Il a surement du le lire dans mes yeux car il a ajouté « Ne t'en fais pas je te l'ai dit je supporterais tout pour toi »

Je m'en suis tellement voulu. Et tout ce que j'ai pu faire c'est lui faire l'amour… Avec tous mes sentiments avec tout mon cœur…

Et à partir de là tout a recommencé je ne le trompais plus… Et de cette histoire nous en sommes ressortis plus proches que jamais…

Mais tout a recommencé et cette fois-ci sa ne s'est jamais arrêté.

Et aujourd'hui comme tous les jours je me prépare…

Harry est appuyé contre la porte il me regarde il ne dit rien…

Je me coiffe, je m'habille, je prends mon portable, le portable qu'il m'a acheté pour nos deux ans pour pouvoir me joindre plus facilement…Mais au final il ne m'appelle jamais là-dessus… peut être parce qu'il sait que mes conquêtes m'appellent dessus… et qu'il ne veut pas me joindre dessus au risque d'être considéré comme eux… je ne sais pas…

Comme tous les soirs je passe à côté de lui, lui pose un bisou sur la joue, lui dit que je ne rentrerais pas tard que je serais la quand il ira se coucher… Que je vais juste voir des amis…

Et comme tous les soirs ses yeux se voilent un peu plus… ne reflétant que la douleur… Je le tuerais un jour… je veux qu'il vive je l'aime mais chaque jour, chaque soir, je le tue un peu plus…

Ce soir encore quand je vais rentrer il dormira allongé sur le canapé, en s'étant endormi à force de m'attendre… Ce soir encore je le porterais à notre chambre… Et ce soir encore je le regarderais finir sa nuit alors que je serais assis sur le fauteuil qui trône à coté.

Avant que je sorte avec Harry je menais une vie de débauche… Bien sur je me protégeais… Hors de question que je tombe malade… Harry m'avait convaincu de tout arrêter et d'essayer… Je l'aimais alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas…

Depuis que j'ai recommencé à le tromper, je ne dors presque plus… Je dors un peu après l'acte… mais une fois rentré je ne dors pas… je ne veux pas souiller le lit sur lequel dort Harry…

Comme tous les matins il se réveille me voit me sourit… Comme tous les matins il s'avance vers moi m'embrasse et va à la douche… Comme tous les matins j'irais préparer le petit déjeuné. On fera semblant… On fera croire à tout le monde que nous sommes un couple normal que je ne couche pas ailleurs…

En sortant de sa douche il me prendra dans ses bras et me dira je t'aime… Une boule dans ma gorge va alors se former et je lui dirais que je l'aime aussi…

Aujourd'hui je me questionne… Je repense à toutes ces années que j'ai passé à ses côtés, à tout le bonheur qu'il m'a procuré… A tous nos moments de tendresses… Je le tue a petit feu… je le sais, il le sait mais je veux arrêter tout cela... Je ne veux pas le tuer… je ne veux pas être la cause de sa mort…

C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui le jour de son anniversaire le 31 juillet j'ai décidé de faire ce que lui n'a jamais pu faire pour nos un an… Je vais le demander en mariage. Et j'espère qu'il acceptera…

J'ai réinstallé le même décor que ce jour là tout est à l'identique. Il ne manque plus que Harry d'ailleurs j'entends la clef dans la serrure. Il rentre et une fois arrivé dans le salon se stoppe, son sac tombe au sol et il le suit peu après. Mon pauvre amour il n'a vraiment pas l'habitude de voir le salon aussi bien rangé, et il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la table soit préparée comme le jour où tout a commencé…

Je m'approche de lui le prends dans mes bras le relève, je le porte jusqu'à la chaise pour qu'il s'assoit et vais chercher le repas que j'ai préparé moi-même.

La soirée se passe bien, bien qu'Harry fût gêné au départ…Tout se passa pour le mieux le repas était délicieux, de toute façon il ne pouvait en être autrement c'est moi qui l'ait préparé. Et lorsqu'on eut fini je m'approche de lui me met a genoux et je lui demande une voix où transperce tout mon espoir, mon inquiétude, et mon amour :

« Harry, il y a peu près trois ans, nous fêtions notre anniversaire, et pour cela tu souhaitais me demander en mariage, mais à cause de ma stupidité rien n'a fonctionné comme tu l'as voulu. »

Ses yeux sont remplis d'inquiétudes et cela me fait sourire bien malgré moi mais je continue pour pouvoir le rassurer.

« Tu connais ma peur de m'attacher à quelqu'un pour être par la suite trahi et laissé, c'est pour cela que toutes ces années je t'ai trahi, c'est pour cela que toutes ces années je ne t'ai pas appartenu entièrement »

Il a voulu me couper mais je l'interromps lui demandant de ne pas m'arrêter.

« C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui je te demande veux tu m'épouser ? Pas pour m'appartenir car tu m'as déjà dit que tu m'appartenais mais pour que moi je t'appartienne, et ce pour toujours »

Ses yeux se sont alors remplis de larmes, il ne répondait pas et j'ai cru qu'il allait me rejeté. Mais non il finit par me prendre dans ses bras et me répond « Oui ». Un simple oui qui a changé notre vie.

Maintenant j'ai 95 ans Harry et moi vivons dans une petite maison au bord de la plage où nous nous somme retiré. Nous vivons heureux nos derniers jours.

Et surtout nous nous aimons plus que tout…

**Fin**

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu é pi review pleaseeeeeeeeeee juste pr dire ske vs en pensé éjuste pr me dire si je doi me pendre ou non

Voila Kissousss a tout ceux ki mon lu


End file.
